


Silence is Golden

by bluedelta97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedelta97/pseuds/bluedelta97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons before they meet each other are both in a dark place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They say silence is golden. She once believed this, believed that if she shut out the rest of the world that she would be fine, be happy. She didn’t just shut herself out from everyone else, everyone else shut her out. After all who wanted to be friends with the young freak of a girl who did work 4 years ahead of what those her age were doing. Those at the age of the work she was doing felt threatened by her, those that were her age couldn’t understand what she tried to talk to them about. Her parents, although intelligent themselves, couldn’t possibly look after a young girl so advanced for her age whilst juggling their jobs. She had no siblings to talk to after school either. Eventually she realised that no one was interested in knowing the young hyper-intelligent girl who loved everything to do with Bio-Chemistry, so instead she turned to herself and her books for company. She believed that the silence she found was what she needed in life and therefore withdrew further and further from the real world into the silence she got from her books and assignments, only broken by the occasional hum or beep of the equipment that she was using. Unfortunately people can only take so much silence before they break.

She started to get bullied at school for her intelligence, but no one would stand up for the young girl who appeared to be too clever for her own good. She didn’t care they were obviously intimidated by her superior intellect. Yet people can only ignore such things for so long before it starts to adversely affect them. She became depressed very quickly and started to turn to methods other than schoolwork to distance her from the world, dark methods.

The first time she slit her wrists it was using an old kitchen knife that wasn’t sharp enough to do the job right, and she nearly cried out. Not wanting her parents to find her in this state she used her knowledge to clean her wounds and then she went to bed. Holding her arm she slowly cried herself to sleep. The next time she used a scalpel she had “borrowed” from the school lab. It started to become a regular occurrence she would hide away in her room late at night perform ten swift cuts five to each arm, then clean and dress her wounds before crying herself to sleep thinking that there was no one out there that could understand her pain or that would ever be a friend to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Some say silence is golden. He too once believed this, growing up in a world where people think that you’re just a regular kid not understanding that you’re actually an engineering genius, it was easier to simply tinker with his projects and let the rest of the world go by. Having a father who is rarely around doesn’t help either, especially as when he is there he is drunk and abusive. He thought that if he just ignored everyone else that they would ignore him too. It worked well to start off with, he would sit in the back of the class unobtrusive and out of the way, he didn’t care if he missed out on what the teachers were trying to teach the classes he was in. He already was well in advance of the classes that had any sort of impact on his life. Those being mathematics and physics, he didn’t mind not doing well at school as it meant everyone ignored him or thought of him as just a regular kid. Not a brilliant engineer with genius level IQ. This allowed him to slip into the background and be able to work on his pet projects. It went well until he was finally noticed by the bullies at the school.

He withdrew further and further into himself, his grades got worse than they already were and he attended school less and less pretending to leave but actually just running to the shed at his house and locking himself away from the rest of the world all to avoid the bullies that tormented him daily on his way to school. Inside that shed he had found a chisel that his father had given him several years ago before he started disappearing and drinking. He looked from the chisel to his arms searching for any release from the hell that he lived in. He picked up the chisel and with shaking hand drew it quickly across his wrist.

It hurt so much the first time but it was a good pain, the type of pain that makes everything else drift out of perspective. The pain released him from the life he lived in, releasing him and providing him with an escape. He began a regular schedule, every night he would sneak down to the shed where he would proceed to make quick cuts with the chisel. He would then wrap his arms with rags before going to bed, where upon he would clutch his arms tight against his chest and cry himself to sleep thinking that there was no one out there who felt like him or would ever be friends with him.


End file.
